


Crossfire

by chibi_lemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_lemon/pseuds/chibi_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco get's hit by a stray love-spell Harry just happens to be the only one around to offer a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story I used to have on Adultfanfiction years ago. Now that my old account is basically defunked I figured I'd give this a re-post. Please enjoy the absolutely pure smutt that this story is. Haha.

Hogwarts; a school for witches and wizards to learn how to control the magic they were born into. Hogwarts, also a school full of the hormonally stressed out youths of the Wizarding world. As with many schools, some of those hormonally stressed out youths decide to try and do something to relieve that stress. Of course, in a world with magic, there were quiet a few more ways then normal to try and get someone into bed. A potion, spells, charms, just about anything underhanded, but of course they were all forbidden on school grounds. But since when do children listen to the rules?  
  
Seventh year Ravenclaw, Edward Harris, was already in hot pursuit of luring his long time crush, Daisy McLovley, into bed. He’d been researching in every love potions and spell book he could get his hands on to find out what would be the best way to seduce her. As he watched her from around the corner in the hallway he was ready to test what he had learned.  
  
It was a simple spell, one that would get her to beg for Ed to take her. An Aphrodisiac spell. It was simple, quick, and there was no fuss or worry about getting the right mixture of ingredients and then tricking her to drink it. All he had to do was aim, say the spell, and he’d be home free to sweep her off her feet.  
  
Excited and ready to get his plan in motion he uttered the spell under his breath, wand aimed at Daisy who was talking with her girlfriends and completely unaware. The soft yellow light shot from the tip of his wand and Ed almost cheered at the ease of his plan, until a blonde, male, Slytherin walked into the path of the spell and took it right to the chest.  
  
Draco jumped and yelped, spinning around, looking for whoever dared shoot the spell at him. Ed cursed and tore down the hallway before Draco could see him. There was no way he was going to be caught casting an aphrodisiac spell on a GUY!  
  
“Watch it!” Harry yelled as the frantic Ed ran into him in his flight down the hall. Ed stumbled but didn’t stop and left Harry to stare after him curiously. Draco rounded the corner, glaring and muttering something about scared little pricks casting spells on him that didn’t even do anything. His eyes fell on Harry, conveniently in the prime spot to have cast a spell.  
  
“What did you throw at me, Potter?” Draco growled and Harry glared back at him.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just got here. I’m sure there are plenty of other people besides me who would love to take a shot at you though.”  
  
“Tch,” Draco snorted and glared at Harry before turning around to make his way back down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when strange warmth suddenly surged through his body and slowly oozed like molten lava in his veins afterwards.  
  
Draco’s breath grew heavy as the warmth spread to his stomach and settled as a dull ache in his groin. He shivered and slid down to his knees, one hand on the wall as his body shivered at the odd sensations coursing through his body. What the hell kind of spell had he been hit with?  
  
“Malfoy?” Harry asked, concern showing in his voice as he cautiously walked over to the out of sorts Slytherin. Sure he didn’t like Draco much, but he wasn’t cruel enough to just leave the guy huddled in a ball in the hallway if he was really hurt or sick.  
  
Harry kneeled down next to Draco and rested a hand on the blondes shoulder. Draco gasped loudly and shivered harder as electricity shot through his veins from the simple touch and straight to his groin. Draco could feel the warmth slowly building. His skin was crawling but not in a bad way. It was like he was just very sensitive. He could feel Harry’s warm breath tickling his neck, and even though his body was already so hot Harry still felt hotter.  
  
Draco bit his lip and pushed Harry away, struggling to his feet. His legs were too shaky though and he quite literally had to cling to the wall. Harry frowned and came closer again as Draco finally began to realize what kind of spell he must have been hit with. When he found out who cast it they would be in some serious pain!  
  
“Malfoy, are you alright?”  
  
“G-get away from me,” Draco tried to push Harry back away but staggered and fell forward instead, right into Harry’s arms. Draco blushed as Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him supportively, held him close to the surprisingly hot and hard body. Was Harry always this strong? He didn’t look it. Draco moaned and closed his eyes at the heat that pulsed through his body. It was just the spell talking. Anything would feel good right now.  
  
“Draco?” Harry tried again and Draco shivered a second time as the warm breath breezed by his ear.  
  
“Sh-shit…just….help me to an empty classroom or…something,” Draco panted and swallowed his pride, clinging to Harry as he supported the Slytherin. Draco couldn’t even walk on his own, but being so close to Harry either way was torturous. Their hips kept brushing and the contact nearly had Draco’s knee’s buckling underneath him as he grew harder with each step.  
  
Finally Harry had them in an old and out of use classroom that was in reality only a few feet down the hallway they had previously been in, but it felt like it had been so much further to Draco. It was dark and a little dusty, but there were still large desks spread out for students that would never come and a blackboard at the front with faded scribbles on it.  
  
Suddenly the room burst into light as Harry cast a spell to burn the torches in their holders and helped Draco to sit on a desk since there were no chairs. Harry’s hands brushed Draco’s sides innocently and the blonde let out a gasp of delight and jumped, much to his own dismay. Harry watched him curiously and Draco practically hugged himself as he bent over his knees, body still trembling. Harry could see how flushed Draco had gotten in such a short time and became even more worried.  
  
“Should I get help?”  “No!” Draco shouted in horror and Harry jumped back. Draco’s hard glare softened with something Harry couldn’t quiet read as another shudder passed through the blond. Draco bit his lip and looked back to the ground, holding himself tighter.  
  
“Just leave. I’ll be fine.”  “No you won’t! You can’t even stand,” Harry argued and stepped closer again. Draco sneered, breathing still oddly heavy.  
  
“What the hell do you care? We don’t even like each other.”  
  
“I’m not as big of a prick as you, Malfoy. Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you in an abandoned classroom to keel over.” Harry ducked his head slightly to meet the glazed silver eyes of his rival that only stared at him in shock before a rather cute blush crossed the Slytherin’s face and he looked away.  
  
Harry sighed and pressed his hand to a flushed cheek, seeing if Draco had a fever. His warm hand gently trailed down to Draco’s neck and the blonde moaned quietly; a needy sound building in the back of his throat before he could stop it. Draco jumped and pushed Harry away again, frowning and shaking harder than before.  
  
“St-stop tou-touching me you idiot!” Draco tried his best to glare but it fell short with the lust burning through his body. Draco whimpered and squirmed, digging his nails into his arms.  
  
“The spell…it was some…some kinda aphrodisiac.”  
  
“A what?” Harry asked and came closer again, kneeling down enough to look Draco in the eyes. The blond scoffed and sneered.  
  
“Bloody hell. How dumb are you? Don’t you know what an aphrodisiac is?” Draco backed up as Harry’s eyes stared back into his. When had they become such a deep green, so piercing and passionate? Draco swallowed and looked away, his arousal growing and he covered himself more as it began to grow painfully obvious. God damn but if Potter didn’t leave soon he was going to get jumped, whether Draco liked it or not. He couldn’t take much more!  
  
“No, so tell me,” Harry answered, if a little coldly, and Draco swallowed the lump forming in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to explain something like that to Harry Potter of all the people in the world? And under these kinds of circumstances!  
  
“It…it makes…you really…sensitive.” Draco started, not really sure how to explain it.  
  
“Sensitive? How?” Harry blinked and Draco blushed, stuttering slightly.  
  
“Like…like…S--”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like sex!” Draco blushed furiously as he spat the word out and now Harry was blushing as well. Then Harry’s eyes shot open as if he just understood something shocking.  
  
“Wait…so you want to have sex? That’s why you’re like this?”  
  
“I don’t want to, you bloody idiot! It’s the spell! The spell!” Draco yelled, trying to save face. Harry pressed closer to Draco and the blonde leaned back, trying to get away, face flushed and heart racing. His whole body was throbbing with need.  
  
“So…this is turning you on then? That’s why you said you don’t want me to touch you?” Harry asked innocently and Draco barely refrained from hexing the boy right then and there. He would have if his mind wasn’t so screwed up. How long was the spell going to last? It was just getting stronger.  
  
“Ge-get out of my face, Potter! Like I would get turned on by you!” Draco protested but Harry smirked and slipped his knee between Draco’s legs, brushing against the hardness that Draco had been trying so hard to hide.  
  
“Oh!” Draco bucked as the pleasure spiked through his veins like a drug, hands trembling on the desk as he tried to hold himself up as he leaned back. He bit his lip and glared at Harry then, a light sheen of sweat already building on his brow.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Potter!” Draco screeched but Harry just smiled more. Who the hell was this? Was Draco hallucinating or something?  
  
“What? You said you want to have sex, right?’  
  
“You…you,” Draco stared wide-eyed at Harry, not able to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
“I don’t…!”  
  
“But it will make you feel better, right?” Harry grinned and ground his knee into Draco again and the blondes head fell back as he let out a throaty moan, thrusting in to the touches against his will.  
  
“Ahh…st-stop it! Potter!” Draco cried and Harry stopped, Draco’s panting significantly heavier. Silver eyes stared back at Emerald and Draco was frozen with the fire burning in them. This couldn’t be Harry, could it? There was no way.  
  
“Why are you asking me to stop? You like it, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah…but….WAIT! No! I don’t like it!” Draco blushed and pushed at Harry’s shoulders as the taller teen laughed and pulled Draco’s hips to his own. Draco gasped and went from pushing Harry’s shoulders to clutching them desperately as he was crushed against Harry’s own hardness.  
  
A sharp cry was pulled from Draco’s throat, his resolve weakening quickly. It felt too good. Harry kept grinding into Draco as he kissed the pale neck, suckling the column of the boy’s throat before trailing up under his chin and biting under his ear. Draco just about melted and cried out, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders as his hips worked on their own to crash into Harry’s.  
  
“P-Potter! St-stoAhhh! Ahhhn…oooh,” Draco froze as Harry’s teeth played over his ear, nibbling the soft flesh. Harry’s hot tongue delved into the crevice of his ear and Draco whimpered, the fire in his body burning brighter with every little touch.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed closer to the talented mouth. He didn’t care if it was Potter anymore. Draco just wanted to come and it felt so good!  
  
Harry trailed his kisses down Draco’s neck slowly, suckling on the boy’s collar bone like he was trying to separate the pale skin from the bone. Draco loved it.  
  
“Ooh, Potter!” His hands found their way to the shaggy head in front of him and he clenched the soft hair in his fingers, spine arched into the abuse his chest was earning.  
  
Skillful fingers trailed up Draco’s cloak and up his spine deliciously and he moaned happily, wanting Harry to touch him more.  
  
“Draco, call me Harry,” the deep voice rumbled and Draco looked up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and desperate. Harry began to tear the cloak off and Draco clung to him afterwards, not wanting to lose the warmth.  
  
“More. Harry. Give me more!” Draco cried and arched his hips into Harry’s. The teen smirked and pushed Draco back on the desk, startling the boy as he was suddenly lying on the cold surface with Harry’s hot body on top of him, but not where he wanted it. He was only straddling his thighs.  
  
Draco whimpered and pulled on Harry, trying to bring him down. God, it wasn’t enough! He needed to feel more! Draco had never felt like this before. He bucked into the air and cried out wantonly. Harry trailed a finger down the perfectly sculpted chest in front of him and flicked a rosy nipple, already hard and erect from earlier.  
  
Draco gasped and tried to press closer but Harry held him still as he laughed and bent his head down, licking over the tender bud teasingly and Draco nearly exploded.  
  
“H-Harry!” he arched and writhed as Harry kept up the gentle torture. There was no way for Draco to come with such light touches. “Please…please!”  
  
Harry traveled down to Draco’s navel and plunged his tongue inside, sending wonderful jolts straight to the blonde’s pulsing groin, just ready to erupt. Harry growled and slid up a little, teeth biting at a rib and Draco strained more against Harry’s hold.  
  
“You’re so hot, Draco. Look how much you love my touches,” Harry whispered in his deep voice that sang through Draco’s ears before biting down hard on one of the hardened nubs and Draco’s eyes shot open, a deafening scream creeping out of his throat as the shock threw him over the edge and he came, hot seed pulsing out of him and staining his underwear, seeping through to his light pants and dripping down his legs.  
  
Draco heaved at the after effects of his orgasm and enjoyed the pleasant numbness and heaviness that hung in his limbs. But the reprieve was short as the heat quickly built back up and Draco whimpered as he grew hard once again.  
  
“Just toying with your chest made you come. I didn’t even have to touch you there,” Harry laughed and fondled Draco through the damp pants. “And you’re already hard again. You just can’t get enough.”  
  
“Harry,” Draco breathed and sighed as the Gryffindor removed his pants before throwing his own cloak down to the floor to join Draco’s cloak and pants, leaving Harry’s tanned chest bare to Draco’s eyes. All those years of Quidditch had really done wonders for Harry’s body. The clothes he normally wore completely betrayed how toned he really was.  
  
Draco shivered, breath passing through his lips in a shudder and Harry palmed the soggy underwear.  
  
“Now, can’t have you wearing these, can we?” Harry chuckled and slid them off, Draco’s cum slicking his legs and Harry laughed. “Wow, you really shot off a load! Did you like it that much?” he grinned. Draco frowned and blushed, turning his head away.  
  
“Idiot,” he muttered half heartedly and Harry just laughed. He reached down and stroked Draco’s erection briefly and the blonde’s oversensitive body cried in pleasure as Draco’s hands balled into fists to try and contain himself. He closed his eyes and a shaky sigh passed his lips.  
  
Harry stared at the sexy body underneath him flushed and shaking for more, blonde hair falling everywhere. Harry wondered when Draco’s hair had gotten so long, and when he’d stopped slicking it back.  
  
Silver eyes gazed up, half lidded, at Harry through the bleach blonde bangs, dazed and lustful; pleading for Harry to continue. Harry swallowed and lost himself in those eyes as the pale body heaved underneath him, as the blonde’s pants gently pushed past his full lips. Harry felt odd warmth spread through his body and he felt himself harden more. This was different from earlier, he actually wanted to do this now. He wasn’t just teasing Malfoy anymore. Harry actually wanted to have sex with Draco.  
  
“Harry?” Draco panted, wondering why the teen had stopped. His eyes shot open though as Harry suddenly leaned down and kissed him. Alarms went off in Draco’s head telling him this was too far. How dare Potter think he could kiss him! Draco struggled weakly but Harry was more persistent and Draco found himself giving in, his heart pounding as he surrendered to Harry’s kiss.  
  
Harry pulled back up and looked at Draco once the blonde had calmed down and their eyes met, reflecting each others lust and need. Passion burned behind silver and emerald eyes and both boys gave in, claiming each others lips again more forcefully, tongues delving and exploring, twining together. Bodies arched and pressed together, hands roaming and clinging at the sudden burst of mutual passion.  
  
Draco whined and wrapped a leg around Harry’s waist, trying to pull their erections closer together. The rough fabric of Harry’s pants rubbed Draco and sent little shudders up his spine. Finally Draco decided to take some action and he rolled Harry over on the table, straddling the dark haired boy.  
  
Draco tugged off Harry’s pants and dropped them to the floor, leaving them both naked to each other as Draco leaned back down to claim Harry’s lips again, thrusting their bared erections against each other.  
  
Harry’s hand pressed against the small of Draco’s back, forcing them even closer together and Draco cried out, body shivering at the pleasure. But he still wanted more. It just wasn’t enough. He wanted something deeper, something more forceful. Harry’s hand wandered down to his ass and squeezed one of the taut globes and Draco jumped, electricity spiraling through his veins at the touch.  
  
Draco groaned and bit his lip, too embarrassed to ask Harry to do that again. What he wanted was Harry inside of him, but why? He wasn’t gay. Draco had never desired to take it up the ass before. That was for sure. Was it the spell? Maybe the stupid thing was meant for girls only. But that didn’t change the fact that Draco wanted it now.  
  
Harry smirked and squeezed Draco again and the blonde couldn’t hold back the gasp as he wiggled around, trying to thrust back into Harry’s hand. Draco opened his eyes and licked his dry lips, panting and desperate. He stared at Harry, silently pleaded that the teen not ask him what he wanted and to take a hint. Draco didn’t think he could actually beg for something like that.  
  
Harry smiled and pushed Draco off his lap, hopping off the table and searching for his robes. Draco watched with almost panicked eyes. Harry wasn’t planning on leaving, was he? Draco bit his lip and whimpered, he couldn’t ask Harry to stay, but what the hell was Draco going to do if he didn’t?  
  
Harry turned back around and smiled at Draco’s big abandoned kitten eyes and he chuckled softly, returning to the blonde.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he soothed and kissed Draco’s lips tenderly. The blonde shivered and nodded as Harry crawled back on top of him with his wand in hand.  
  
“What’s…the wand for?” Draco panted out and Harry waved it once with a little grin and Draco yelped when he noticed something wet and slippery dripping out of his entrance slowly.  
  
“Wha-what the hell?” Draco’s eyes went wide and Harry just laughed a little.  
  
“Guy’s don’t lubricate, right? Not there. It would hurt if I didn’t use that spell.” Harry reasoned with a smile and Draco blushed. At least Harry understood what he wanted, but still. Draco looked at him a little uneasily.  
  
“Dare I ask how you know that spell?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, does it? Or do you not want me to fuck you?” Harry grinned and wiggled a finger against Draco’s slippery hole, sliding it in halfway.  
  
“Ah!” Draco gasped and arched, thoughts suddenly leaving him as he felt Harry’s finger shove deeper inside of him, squirming around and rubbing his insides. Harry laughed and slid a second one in, filling Draco more. The blonde panted and grabbed the edge of the desk, amazed at how good it felt. It didn’t hurt at all. It had to be the spell, whether it was the aphrodisiac spell or the lubrication spell he wasn’t sure, but it had to be a spell.  
  
“Do I even need to prepare you? It looks like you’re used to this,” Harry asked as he slipped in another two fingers so that all four digits worked to pleasure the blonde who was almost incoherent at that point. Harry stretched him and searched, pressing deeper and faster until he found Draco’s sweet spot and the blonde cried and arched off the table.  
  
“Gods….Harry! Just…in me…put it in me already!” Draco whimpered and Harry obeyed, slipping his fingers out and thrusting his hard erection in. Draco’s eyes opened wide as Harry’s heat filled him completely and Draco clenched himself around Harry’s erection, wanting him to move, to go deeper.  
  
“You really love this,” Harry panted and began to move, pleasure burning through his own body.  
  
“Yes, yes! Just…faster!” Draco moaned and arched into Harry, wrapping his arms around the teen’s back and nails digging in to Harry’s skin. His whole body was on fire, he could feel it eating away all of his senses, burning his mind. All he knew at the moment was the unbelievable pleasure surging through his veins. Draco’s cries echoed around the room as Harry thrust faster and harder, deeper inside of him and hitting that tender spot nearly every time dead on.  
  
Draco could feel himself coming closer to his end, felt his balls tightening and his stomach coiling. His breathing picked up and he clung to Harry desperately, the heat boiling hotter and they kissed one last time before Draco climaxed over their stomachs, crying out and clenching around Harry.  
  
Harry bit his lip and groaned as Draco’s body milked him for all he was worth, body pleasantly numb as he collapsed on top of the blond, out of breath. They clung to each other like that for a while, bodies hot and sweaty, breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
Draco sighed and opened his eyes, watching Harry whose head was buried in Draco’s neck. The fire in his body had finally gone out and Draco felt content to just lie there all day. He frowned when Harry sat up and cleaned their bodies off with a quick spell before starting to dress.  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well you’re a romantic, aren’t you, Potter?” Draco sneered and Harry blushed.  
  
“Like you want to stay with me? You said yourself it was just the spell.” Harry snapped back and Draco blushed.  
  
“Well of course it was the spell! Why the hell would I want to have sex with you of all people?”  
  
“My thoughts exactly!” Harry huffed and threw his clothes on. Draco growled and hopped off the table but yelped and fell to his knees when a sharp pain screamed up his spine.  
  
“Ow! Bloody hell!”  
  
“Are you alright? I thought it didn’t hurt,” Harry asked and rushed to Draco’s side, their little fight already forgotten. Draco glared as Harry held his shoulders.  
  
“It didn’t hurt but the stupid spell wore off. Now it hurts!” Draco winced. “Why the hell did you have to be so rough?” Draco yelled.  
  
“Because you wanted it!” Harry yelled back indignantly. Their words sank in and suddenly they both went quiet, blushes staining their cheeks. Harry coughed and handed Draco his robes and the blonde dressed quietly.  
  
“We never speak of this again,” Draco said, still blushing and not meeting Harry’s eyes.  
  
“Ye-yeah. Never again.”  
  
“Right…” Draco stood up and held onto the table, both boys standing awkwardly in the room. Slowly they made their way to the door and reached for the door knob at the same time and their fingers touched. Both of them jumped back and mumbled their ‘sorry,’ blushing.  
  
Harry grabbed the door knob and turned it, pausing slightly and he looked at Draco. The blonde blushed deeper as the emerald eyes focused on him.  
  
“Wh-what?” Draco asked timidly and Harry leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips before running out of the room. Draco stared after the teen, stunned for a minute. He traced a finger over his lips and blushed deeper.  
  
Well, maybe that spell hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sex~


End file.
